Penn and Sashi's first date
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: it's as the title says. if you wanna avoid spoilers, please watch the season 2 finale. anyway, I do not own Penn Zero, and this story is merely for fun and is non-profit. lower rating than usual, but still. rated for possible mild violence and teenage language
1. Penn gets fatherly advice

okay, sure I'm not the first person to decide to do this, but I decided to write a little post season 2 fic for Penn Zero Part-Time Hero about Penn and Sashi. involving their first date. yep, they're a thing. Anyway, first off Penn with his reunited parents. also, this is my first Penn Zero fic, so hope you like. anyway, if you haven't seen it yet and wanna avoid spoilers... then hurry up and watch the dang thing. they showed it at least three times today.

* * *

It's been two weeks, and everyone's adjusted to the changes. Penn got his parents back. His worst enemy/art teacher Rippen and Principal Larry went to the Most Dangerous World Imaginable. Phil and Phyllis fused together becoming a single entity, taking the theater and fish stick restaurant with them. There was one change though that was bigger than anything else. Penn and Sashi were together. After Penn suggested they start doing small-scale heroic deeds and Sashi suggested finding a lost dog, Boone went to hunt. Before Penn could run after him, Sashi grabbed his arm, blushing before she kissed him. Then he asked if they were a thing now, and she said maybe before playfully punching him in the shoulder.

Now, Penn's problem was a big one for a 14-year-old boy with a girlfriend. Their first official date! They been going out for two weeks now, but they haven't gone on an official date yet. They gone to the smoothie shop together once, but Boone showed up, not realizing it was just supposed to be the two of them. Now, it was Saturday, and Penn was wondering where to take Sashi.

"Hey, Penn," Brock said as he walked upstairs to see his son pacing the floor. "Whoa. You're looking nervous there, champ."

"Nervous? Why would you say that? I'm just going on a date with Sashi, tough yet kind. Scary yet beautiful. Okay, maybe I'm a little nervous. I mean, I faced off against dragons, ogres, skeleton armies. There was even that time we went to that anime fight world and I ended up with magic sweat powers."

"That is both gross and kinda cool. Don't think I ever got that last one."

"I don't get it. I've face off against all kinds of life-threatening situations, yet I'm scared of going on a date? What's wrong with me?"

"Listen, Penn, it was the same for me. I fought monsters and demons regularly and yet when it came to asking your mom out, I was super nervous. Probably didn't sweat as much as you did in that one world, but I had sweat all over my clothes. And I wore ten super-strength deodorants Phyllis got for me."

"Wow."

"Listen, Penn, don't worry too much about it. Sashi likes you, so don't worry about screwing up too much."

"Thanks dad."

"So any idea where you guys are going?"

"Not yet."

"Ooh, how about a movie theater? It's a great first date choice and- Never mind, I realized it."

"Well, we'll figure something out." The two stayed silent for a few moments before Penn spoke back up. "You wouldn't happen to still have some of those deodorants, would you?"

"Tons. Thankfully, Chuck didn't use that. Or give you dating advice. That's something a father wants to give."

"The deodorant or the advice?"

"The second one."

So they went to get Penn some deodorant as Penn was a little less nervous, but still extremely nervous.

* * *

not bad huh? was gonna have Vonnie in here too, but giving dating advice is more of a father-son thing than a mother-son thing. obviously it can be a mother-son, but father-son just seems more right, you know? next chapter will be Sashi with her family.


	2. Sashi gets motherly advice

So I think the title says it all. hope you like it. since everyone's wanting me to get the second chapter out. even though I wrote it right before midnight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kobayashi apartment, we find Sashi looking through her closet and drawers, groaning in frustration. After another few minutes she screamed loud as she kicked her punching bag through the door just as her mother passed by.

"Sashi?" Tia asked, seeing her daughter flop on the bed. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," Sashi said. "I got my first date with Penn in an hour, but I have no idea what to wear or even what to do."

"Oh, I see. You're nervous and it's getting to you. Your father and I had that problem too."

"I don't get it. You guys know what I used to do. Why am I scared of this?"

"Because you love Penn and you don't wanna screw up because you're not used to expressing your emotions."

"I guess that's true. What will I do?"

"Let mama help you figure out what to wear. Why don't you go to a movie?" Sashi looked at her mama, and she nodded. "Okay, bad idea. Let's go find you something."

So they went to get Sashi a perfect outfit.

* * *

yeah shorter than I planned, but wanna do something that's different yet still Sashi, and can't think of anything to put her in. so let me know what you think. also, don't expect an update in 24 hours. you can ask for it, but doubt it'll happen. did not expect all those reviews so fast. it's like no one else posted a story like this before me.


End file.
